Ride
by LadyVirgil
Summary: Another Fuse/ Hibana story thing. Hope you enjoy. This one is also Spicy, but a bit sweet, but still Spicy. I rate this one 5/7 as well.


**Ride**

 **Not a sequel to the other shit I did.**

 **This is new. Still Spicy, but this time its sweeter.  
Like breaking up with a boyfriend who was really hot but an asshole.  
And yes I did drink while writing this one too.  
Such is lief.**

 **Characters belong to Tom Clancy or whoever owns Tom Clancy**

* * *

Hibana stared head as the CO spoke to them, listening to the vital information the black woman had to say on their latest mission.

"This branch of militant atheism is ruthless... cunning." the CO spoke as she extended folders, "And fanatical to their cause in destroying organized religious targets." she pulled out pictures of burned churches, mosques, and other sorts of buildings.

Tachanka reached for the folder farthest from the CO and held it up, "Oy."

"Tachanka will be CP for this mission." the CO spoke as she pointed to the heavily armored Russian, "I hope you take to this well."

"Not of problems." Tachanka gave a hearty nod and turned to face his team, "Are you of ready, gang?" he extended his hand.

His team put them in, and their hands, for a brief moment, joined in unison.

Hibana had noticed Fuze was very reluctant in doing so, but she imagined it was because he had injured his arm during the last mission.

However, Fuze did not show similar reluctance when he pulled out.  
In fact, he was very eager to do so.

Thus the team broke away in order to prepare for the mission, which was at 0200 hours from what she heard.  
Hibana tried to follow Fuze as he retreated to his bunk, only to be stopped when Glaz stepped in and cut her way.

"Comrade Fuze is going to review the mission for tomorrow." he informed, implying that the woman should stop her track.

"He looks unwell." Hibana responded, "Even holding all the details of a mission, an operator is still useless if he is not fit." she told the man, who crossed his arms.

"I won't stop you." Glaz shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

Hibana nodded and looked down the hall, catching a glimpse of Fuze before he stepped inside his room.

Tachanka followed behind and closed the door.

0000000

"Well fuck me." Pulse laughed as he started to unlace his boots, "That was a good mission." he set down his Heartbeat Sensor inside an armored briefcase.

"Good job, team." Tachanka groaned as he took off his armored helmet, then removed a stray bullet that had become lodged in, "Maybe less awe and more shocking next time." he commented and turned to Fuze.

"Hey, if the shoe fits." Fuze chuckled as he took out his empty Breach Charge, "I believe I was the only one who gave the shock."

"Whatever you say, hothead." Twitch laughed as she set her shock drown to the side and then took off her vest, "I think we all did our parts well."

"Hibana, I was wondering when you were going to use the Kairos." Echo brought the point up, causing them to turn to the woman, "It was getting hot up in the painting studio, I could have needed it."

"Back off." Fuze spoke bluntly, taking Echo back, "I blew them up, get off her."

"Right." Echo nodded and then turned to mind his business.

000000

Fuze walked to his car and reached for his keys, hopefully he wouldn't get a call for another three weeks. Not only was his wrist messed up, but now he had his shin hurting.

"Drywall." the man growled as opened the door to his truck and threw his duffel bag in there.

He was about to hop in until he heard footsteps, causing him to turn rapidly.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Hibana gave a quick bow and looked at the Russian.

"No problem." Fuze grunted as he took off his work glove, "Don't mention it."

Hibana frowned, "Is this your truck?" she asked, trying to spur a conversation.

Fuze nodded as he held the key in his hand.

"What-"

"Ram 2500 Cummins Diesel." Fuze responded mechanically, "5.7 V8 Engine and 8 ton towing capacity." he was about to hop in but stopped halfway.

"... What do you ride?" he strained to say it.

Hibana was taken back, "Oh. Just a small car is all. Nothing like this." she commented as she saw the montrous truck.

"Right." Fuze nodded, then breathed in.  
"You want to go for a ride?"

 _What is this?_  
Hibana's eyes opened and saw Fuze hop off and turn to her, "What?"

"The mission probably has us both fucking tired." Fuze responded, "Want to go to... not a mission?"

"Sure." Hibana nodded and then walked to him, "Where do you think we can go?"

Fuze shuffled uneasily.

 _He doesn't know what to do._

"Food?"

"Right." Fuze nodded and urged her to step into the truck.

00000000

Fuze.  
Do it.  
"You... You like jazz?" the Russian spoke.

"What?"

"Look, I'm not the most congruent person." Fuze set down his coffee, a much larger mug than Hibana's teacup.

"I know." Hibana responded.

"I brought you because I want to tell you something." Fuze spoke as he pulled out a box, "I have it understood in the States that today is Valentine's Day."

The box contained some chocolates.

"And why am I receiving this?"

"You're attractive." Fuze responded, "Plus, you bomb device is so hot." he chuckled, a first from what she had seen.

"You are too kind, Shuhrat." Hibana smiled as she looked at the box of chocolates, "You know, my mother always said life was like this."

"Like a box of chocolates?" Fuze chuckled, "You never know what-"

"No no." Hibana shook her head, "She said life may be sour, but there's a sweet side to even the bitterest candy." she proudly raised a chocolate up, then ate it.

"Glad you think so." Fuze stretched back and then looked at his clock, "Oy..." he groaned as he saw the hands, "It's getting late."

"Well, thanks for getting me this. I must get going." Hibana picked up her purse, "I was going to help out at the HQ."

"Mind if I join?" Fuze asked as he stood up after her, "I don't have much to do tonight, except probably drink that bottle of vodka I left over." (like me)

"Sure. I was just going to shuffle paperwork around." Hibana said, "Wait a minute... aren't you my ride?" she chuckled softly, "That means you're going to have to go regardless."

"You got me there." Fuze shrugged his shoulders.

00000000

"Shit, it's so spooky when everyone's off." Fuze commented as he saw the nearly abandoned Rainbow Six Headquarters.

Though it wasn't truly abandoned, since the lights of the CO's office were on, and there were some security guards and office workers still moving about.

But compared regular crisis hours, this shit was nothing.

Hibana reached in her purse and opened up the door to her dorm.

"Welp, make yourself at home." she proudly displayed her orderly room, which was no larger than a big bedroom.

Fuze nodded and sat down on her bed, then saw the woman move to her desk.

"I don't really have to do these until Tuesday, but... It's best to finish early." Hibana set down a box of folders and papers next to her.

Fuze kept quite and lay on the bed after he saw the large box.  
"This is going to take a while." he spoke in Russian as he relaxed on the bed.  
Suddenly, the croissants he ate were causing him to feel a little...

Drowsy.

Hibana kept working until that was interrupted by Fuze's snores, which completely caught her off guard.  
"Huh?" she turned to see Fuze completely knocked out on her bed, "Heh." she smiled and walked over to him.

"Blyat blyat blyat..." Fuze murmured as he was fast asleep, "Blyat blyat blyat blyat..."

Hibana looked at the man reached for the blanket at the foot of the bed, "Best make you comfortable-" she paused when Fuze grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest.

"Babushka... cat is hungry."

Hibana cleared her throat, but then ultimately blushed regardless when she felt the man's strong chest.

"We will buy another cat..." Fuze continued his sleep talking as he kept rubbing Hibana's hand on his chest.

Hibana started to sweat, then placed her other hand on the Russian's chest and started to rub it.  
"Oh..." she mumbled as she felt the physique, "Why are Europeans so... big?" she grinned as she grabbed his chin with her free hand.

Quick kiss.

However, Fuze still woke up.

"Hmm..." the man murmured lowly, causing Hibana to retract rapidly.

"Ah! I'm... I'm." Hibana became flustered as she saw Fuze sit up.

"Well... I'm dreaming over here that my cat died and then I wake up to beautiful Asian woman kissing me." Fuze rubbed the back of his head, "What a roller coaster of emotions I just went through."

"I am so sorry-" Hibana paused when she repeated his sentence in her head, "Wait-"

"Hey, you are nice as Moscow's setting sun." Fuze pointed at her, "Don't expect me to say it again, though." he warned and then saw as Hibana covered her face.

"Did I just get complimented by a European?" Hibana chuckled and faced him, "Never heard of such a thing."

"Eh, don't mention it." Fuze looked back at her, "So. You kissed me." he chuckled and stood up, "Never thought you would be infatuated with me of all people."

"Why would you say that?"

"I am an asshole." Fuze responded.

"I don't think that." Hibana said, "You gave me chocolates." she pulled out the box from her sweater, "That's not assholy..." she smiled, "You just need a little love."

The woman stood up to face the Russian, then grabbed his chin again.

"What is love?" Fuze chortled, but was brought in by Hibana.  
This time, the feeling was mutual.

Fuze grabbed her head and started to passionately kiss her, then reached for her sweater and started to take it off.

"Wait." Hibana pulled away, "Are you sure? In here?" she looked at her dorm.

"Oh right." Fuze sighed and then walked to the door, "My truck is big enough." he grabbed his keys.

00000000

"Great Constantinople." the Russian said as he saw Hibana's bare chest under the parking lot light, her perky tits rising up.

"It's.. kind of cold." Hibana shuddered as she saw Fuze take off his shirt.

"It's about to get warmer, don't worry." Fuze responded as he laid her down and started to unbuckle his pants, "I must warn you, I'm a monster."

"I heard..."  
 _Uh... Not the right choice of words, Hibana_.

"What the fuck? From who?" Fuze stopped his advances, "Who did yo-"

"I meant I read somewhere on the internet that Europeans have large... you know." Hibana responded rapidly, "It's on the internet so I guessed it must have been true... but this is really my first time so I wouldn't know to compare-"

"Drop it." Fuze growled and unzipped his pants, revealing his Russian T-34 ready to break through the Manchurian front.

Hibana's eyes opened, "Are you going to stick that, in here?" she looked at her womanhood.

Fuze looked away, trying to hide his cheeky smile, for that comment made him a most proud little bastard.

"Don't hurt me now." Hibana smirked, realizing the effect her comment made, both psychologically and physically, since now her partner was reaching greater heights.

"I can't make any promises." Fuze chuckled and inserted himself in, then pushed.

Hibana winced, "Ah!" she cried out.

"Fuck, it's your first time..." Fuze stopped, "Well, same here and I'm not hurting. Man up."

Hibana punched him in the chest.

"Right right." Fuze bobbed his head and went slow, "How's this."

"Better." Hibana started to breathe normally again and then gained the sense of pleasure, "Mmm..." she moaned and bit her bottom lip.

"Is that how you like it?" Fuze nodded as he started to pick up pace, "I'll show you how great I am!" he clenched his fist.

"Ahhhh..." Hibana's eyes rolled back as she felt ecstasy climb up her abdomen, "You're... so amazing!"

"Fuck, Yumiko. You're so damn tight!" Fuze's left eye twitched as he felt the walls grasp his large member, "Give me more room, will you?" he laughed.

"Shut up..." Hibana rolled her eyes and then let out a loud moan when Fuze hit an area that was especially good, "More! Right there!" she bit her bottom lip.

Fuze nodded and set his path to his partner's desire, "You like that, don't you?"

00000000

Tachanka walked out of the HQ complex rubbing his mittens together.  
"Oy... Comrade Fuze's car is still here?" the man asked as he saw the large truck parked far out, "I wonder why... I didn't see him inside."

00000000

"Mmhmm." Hibana responded, "Mmmm. Shuhrat... Faster!" she felt the man pick up pace.

"Not faster! I might cast!" Fuze growled, but then felt Hibana's legs wrap around him, "What the hell-"

"I want it faster!" Hibana grabbed his chin and kissed him, "Do it faster!" she pushed him in with her legs.

"Yumiko! Stop!" Fuze gnashed his teeth, "I'm going to fucking-" he tried to hold it back, "Fuck!" he groaned as he expelled.

"Ah..." Hibana sighed as she felt Fuze stop.

Fuze pulled out and looked at Hibana.  
"Wow." he said and saw her sit up.

"Very great..." Hibana panted as she started to put on her pants, "Maybe we could... Well first keep it under wraps." she chuckled, "But also, make it official?" she asked.

Fuze shrugged his shoulders, "I'm 35, why not? If I'm ever going to find someone now it's going to be you." he said and buttoned his shirt, only to hear a thud outside.

"COMRADE FUZE!" Tachanka's booming voice yelled.

The two inside yelled in shock as Tachanka peered inside with his large brown eyes.

"HOLY ST. PETERSBURG!" Tachanka gasped and covered his eyes.

Fuze growled and put on his clothes, then burst outside and glared at his comrade, "What the hell, Comrade Chanka!?" he yelled as Hibana stepped out a few moments after.

"I sawing your truck parked!" Tachanka kept looking away, "I came to check if it wasn't left behind!" he cried, "Is she clean!?"

"What- Yeah she is!" Fuze crossed his arms and Tachanka turned to face them, "Ugh..."

Tachanka kept quite, "Sorry." he finally spoke.

Hibana bowed quickly, then turned to Fuze.

"Just, don't tell anyone what you saw..." Fuze murmured, "I trust you, Comrade Chanka..." he extended his hand.

"Do not of worrying, Comrade Fuze!" Tachanka shook his hand, "Your secret is of safe with me!" he beat his chest.

 **00000000**

"Your health results are back, Yumiko." Doc spoke to Hibana as she ate with Fuze in the lounge and the other operators, "And... I may want to see you in private."

"Huh?" Hibana asked, "Pardon me for asking, but why?" she stood up.

"Well..." Doc rubbed the back of his head, "You may want me to-"

"Enough games, Doc." Fuze grunted, "Just tell her here and now, we must all know for team effectiveness." he said with irritation.

Doc looked at Fuze, then at Hibana.

"Very well." he pulled out a paper from the folder he was holding, "Yumiko. You are pregnant."

Hibana gasped.

Fuze dropped the spoon he was using to eat his oatmeal.

"Woah!" Sledge stepped aside to avoid the blasted oatmeal, "Hey!"

"Holy crap..." Castle laughed as he saw the mood suddenly become a train wreck.

"What the fuck?" Pulse looked at Fuze, "Your expression went from 100 to fucking 0." he commented.

"That only means one thing, if my hypothesis is correct!" Jager raised his hand, "Looks like someone's been beating around the bush!" he chuckled.

 _Maybe I should have pulled him aside..._  
Hibana saw as the operators laughed at Fuze, who only groaned and held his head.

"Papa Fuze!" Glaz laughed.

"Looks like walls weren't the only thing you were breaching, lad!" Thatcher raised his coffee mug.  
"When's the kid coming, Hibana?" IQ giggled as she pinched the woman.

Fuze was looking dead ahead at Tachanka, who was trying hard to contain his laughter.

 _I'm going to sell that fucking truck._

* * *

 **Welp.  
Hope you enjoyed.  
This story has been brought to you by.  
A bit of Castillo de las Zarzas Red wine...**

 **and, contributions from viewers like you.  
Dank You.**

 **Fuze X Hibana is leif, all other Rainbow 6 Siege pairings are heresy compared to this one.  
**


End file.
